


A Good Boy

by Gabebabehot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I cried while writing this, It's 2019, Sweet Pea walks dogs, but then its all fluff, chubby character, it gets sad ok, men take ya girls hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabebabehot/pseuds/Gabebabehot
Summary: Sweet Pea walks dogs for extra cash and sad things happen





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> FYI  
> this fic does depict the ending of a dog's life  
> Read at your own risk pls

The chilly October breeze hit Sweet Pea’s chest as he walked toward the richer part of Riverdale, making him wish he was wearing his serpent jacket. Unfortunately, many jobs do not like the idea of hiring a serpent, so Sweet Pea had to figure out other ways of making money. He figured out quickly that rich Northsiders are willing to pay cash for any sort of manual labor. They knew he was a serpent, his tattoo standing out prominently against his neck, but most overlooked it when Sweet Pea would agree to a stupidly low cost to do pretty much anything. It was coming to be winter, and he needed money more than ever to stock up his tent to survive the cold nights. And shit, if he had more to spare, he would finally buy some actual sneakers instead of walking for miles in his only pair of leather boots. 

Today though was the day he made the most cash out of the week. Every Wednesday, Sweet Pea walked after school to the rich northside and walked dogs. Some for only a couple of blocks, while others dogs needed a couple of miles plus play time in the park. He had started this during the summer and had gotten a good routine down. Starting at 3:30, he would walk all the small dogs, gathering them from multiple households. His first on the list was an all black toy poodle named Prince and was paid 5 dollars at the door. It didn’t take long for Sweet Pea to figure out that if he doesn’t get paid right away, he won’t get paid at all. He walks across the street to pick up a tan french bulldog Millie who always has to have a flower on her collar. Another 5 dollars is handed to Sweet Pea.

By 4 o’clock, Sweet Pea has 6 small dogs pulling him in multiple directions. He uses the little doggie bags attached to everybodies leashes to pick up tiny poops (before Millie tries to eat them) and throws them into random trash cans. He watches to make sure everybody is walking at a good speed, and no one is getting too tired. He returns everybody by 4:30. 

Next up is the golden retriever trio that all come from one house. Crystal, Cody, and Clarke are 4 5 and 6 respectfully and still full of energy. It always takes Sweet Pea about an hour to wear them out. He gets 5 bucks for each big dog as well, but sometimes gets extra if the goldens come back extra tired. The parents seem to be an older couple, with their kids having gone away to college and they filled the void with energetic dogs that they cannot handle as well anymore. They seem loved, Sweet Pea thinks, but they just need more activities. 

By 5:30 was his last and probably his favorite dog to walk. Brutus has to be walked alone as he is not friendly with other dogs at all. He also didn’t like Sweet Pea at first, but Brutus soon learned that Sweet Pea meant him no harm and only happy long walks. His family consisted of a overnight Doctor at the Riverdale hospital and her 18 year old daughter who Sweet Pea has yet to see. From what he was told, the daughter rescued Brutus from a kill shelter down in Greendale and has been training him. That was 2 ys ago and now, and now as a 10 year old boxer mix weighing 90 pounds, Brutus’ health has been deteriorating. Sweet Pea was told to slow down on the walks when needed and to cut them short if he sees Brutus’s back legs become stiff.

Sweet Pea walks up to the door and lifts his hand to knock but Brutus’s deep bark notifies the Owner of Sweet Pea’s arrival. Dr.Liz opens the door with Brutus already in his specialty harness that screams in red letters DO NOT APPROACH just as a precaution. Brutus’s butt shakes uncontrollably as he sees Sweet Pea begging to be pet.   
“Brutus! How’s the best boy doing!?” Sweet Pea exclaimed as he gave Brutus the butt pats he deserved. 

“He just ate and has been patiently waiting for you at the door. Also, I don’t have any cash on me, but when you get back my daughter will have some for you ok?” Dr.Liz spoke as she started putting on her coat. 

“Oh um, are you headed to work?” Sweet Pea asked a little uncomfortable with the change of routine. Usually Dr.Liz didn’t start leaving for work until he got back with Brutus. 

“Yes I got called in early. Cara will be back in less than a half hour.” Dr.Liz grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her, leaving Sweet Pea to stand on her porch with Brutus in hand. “Is there anything else you need?” she said with a look that made Sweet Pea shake his head.

“No, ma’m. You have a good evening!” and he began walking Brutus slowly down the block. Business goes as usual, and they stroll around the rich neighborhoods for 20 minutes until he feels Brutus pull on the leash. Sweet Pea had zoned out, and not realized Brutus had sat down on the pavement behind him, starting at him with sad eyes. “Shit.” Sweet Pea whispered to himself as he realized his mistake. “Come on Brutus you can do it.” Sweet Pea tried to encourage, but Brutus wouldn’t budge. Coming closer, Sweet Pea sat next to Brutus to think of what to possibly do. He could try to carry Brutus home, but he could only do it for so long. The wind had picked up and the sky darkened a little since he first began his dog walking adventure and Sweet Pea shivered once again. He wore only a t shirt and flannel with his usual black jeans and boots. He reached out to Brutus to scratch behind his ear when Brutus began nibbling on Sweet Peas flannel, giving him an idea. 

“This is all for you, remember to tell your parents that.” Sweet Pea said as he started unbuttoning his flannel. Once unbuttoned, he sheemied it off and wrapped it underneath Brutus’ waist and lifted his back end. Sweet Pea began to shiver as his bare forearms felt the icy air flow around him. They walked like this for 10 minutes, Brutus’s leash in Sweet Peas left and the flannel holding up Brutus in Sweet Peas right. The steps were slow and unsure, as Brutus never had to be half carried before.

Soon, they were insight of Brutus’s house and an unfamiliar large pick up truck was parked in the driveway. Brutus seemed to perk up at the sight and encouraged Sweet Pea to walk faster. Before Sweet Pea could pick up the pace, the front door flew open and a girl rushed out to greet them, worry etched into her face. 

“Shit what happened is he ok?” She questioned as she squat by Brutus to examine him. Brutus’s butt and tiny snipped tail started twirling a mile per minute, making Sweet Pea lower Brutus's back end slightly. Without warning, Brutus back end collapsed making the girl quick to lift the flannel up again, her warm hand touching Sweet Peas frozen one. “Come on, help me get him inside.” They walked slowly up the porch and into the warmth of the enormous house, hands still touching on the flannel. “Here baby, let's lay you down in your bed.” Brutus obliges as best as he can, and Sweet Pea leaves his flannel sprawled underneath him. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize the walk was becoming too much for him.” Sweet pea quickly said, understanding he might not get paid now.

“Hey no it's okay. Cold weather is harder on the old bones, you didn’t know.” Sweet Pea heard the girl say and finally was able to get a good look at her. She had her thick black hair up into space buns, making her look a little like mickey mouse. Well if mickey mouse had a septum piercing and wore giant hoodies. She was short, chubby, and smiled big showing off a single dimple. The smile reached her green eyes, the same color as Dr.Liz’s. “But you did the right thing! Um” She started nervously wringing her hands together, “do you want coffee or tea? Something to warm you up?” 

“Um,” just as one last shiver crawled up Sweet Pea’s back. “Yeah coffee would be great.” 

She smiled big again, warming up Sweet Pea’s cheeks at the sight. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. 

“I’m Cara, by the way.” She says as she starts shuffling around for some mugs.

“Sweet Pea.” He says back, making Cara do a double take to make sure he was serious. When he didn’t give any indication otherwise, she began brewing up a medium roast, filling the kitchen with the scent. As the coffee brewer worked, Cara pushed herself up onto the island counter and brought her short legs into a criss cross. She put her elbows on her knees, then her head in her hands, and stared intently at the coffee brewing directly across from her. 

“Does that speed up the process?” Sweet Pea jested as he leaned on the island still a good distance away from Cara.

“Huh?” Cara lifted her head from her hands and looked at Sweet Pea. “Oh sorry, I was thinking about-”

“Brutus?” Cara’s shoulders slumped and her bottom lip poked out a little bit in a pout. 

“He’s been doing so good lately!” She blurted out, “He’s a pro in the underwater treadmill department, and hell, his x rays show his knees haven’t deteriorated from their state in July! I just-” she shoved her head back into her hands, “can’t believe he’s got so little time left.” 

Sweet Pea can’t see her face, but he knows her eyes are brimming with tears. As he tries to step towards her for comfort, Cara’s head snaps up. “Sorry shit, um here,” she wiped her eyes with an oversized sleeve and jumped off the counter. She poured the coffee into a “Save the Sea Turtles” mug and a “Dog Mom” mug. “Cremer is in the fridge and sugar is right here.” Sweet Pea nods and heads for the fridge. 

They both silently make their coffee’s just how they like them: Sweet Peas being still relatively dark, while Cara’s resembled a caramel color. “Lets go sit by Brutus.” Cara lead them both back into the living room, where Brutus was snoring up a storm. Cara sat on the oversized brown leather couch, bringing her legs up once again to sit criss cross. Sweet Pea lowered himself on the other side of the couch slowly, as if not wanting to scare her with any sudden movements. He sipped his coffee, while Cara just held her mug in both hands, staring at Brutus’s sleeping form. 

“He’s my favorite.” Sweet Pea spoke up first, making Cara turn to look at him with some excitement in her eyes.   
“Really?”   
“Fuck yeah! First of all, he walks right by my side, doesn’t do any of that tugging crap the goldens do.” He watched as Cara put her shoulders back with pride for her four legged companion, so he kept going. “Second he doesn’t square up with any squirrels, even when those shit heads tease him. They sit on a branch and just move their fluffy tails around.” 

“You think they’re teasing him because they have tails and Brutus only has his tiny nub?”   
“Definitely. I wouldn’t put it past them.” Cara laughed lightly at the thought and a comfortable pause of conversation settled among them as they sipped their coffees.   
“You know,” she turned and looked at Sweet Pea again, “That flannel is going to be covered in dog hair.”  
“Yeah, it’s cool. Maybe his fur will keep me warm on my walk back home.” Cara stood up suddenly.   
“No wait maybe I’ve got like a hoodie or something in your size?” In a flash, she had run upstairs and Sweet Pea could hear her rummaging her closet.   
“WHAT SIZE DO YOU USUALLY WEAR?”   
“AN XL BUT IT'S OK DON’T WORRY-”   
“I’M A LIBRA OF COURSE I’M GOING TO WORRY!” and Sweet Pea had to laugh at that. He had no idea what she meant but he was determined to find out when she came back down. 

After a minute, Sweet Pea looked back to the staircase when he heard loud slow stomps on the way down. Cara had made a Hoodie Mountain in her arms and was carefully manuving the stairs without being able to see in front of her. Sweet Pea jumped up to help and grabbed some clothing items from the top of Cara’s pile so she could see once again. 

“Here we go!” She said as she threw at least 10 different XL hoodies onto the brown leather couch they were previously sitting on. There were a couple of colorful plain ones, a couple of college crewnecks and hoodies, and some name brand, but what really stood out to him were the band hoodies. They ranged from heavy metal to some pop punk bands. “I can see you eyeing the Black Dahlia Murder one. Try it on!” 

Sweet Pea grabbed the hoodie with the bands logo over the heart, a giant logo on the back and lyrics printed in blue on the sleeves. He slid it over his arms then the top of his head, rolling the rest of it down his torso to make a perfect fit.   
“Thanks i’ll bring it back next week.”  
“Eh, keep it. I don’t listen to metal much anymore anyway.”  
“Shit thanks.” And in that moment Brutus tried getting up and failed miserably. Without hesitation, Sweet Pea ran over and placed Brutus back into his bed, petting the big dog gently. Cara stood frozen in place watching her best friend of 2 years struggle to move, his back end weighing him down. She knew what this meant for Brutus, but she couldn’t say it. Sweet Pea noticed that his flannel stayed perfectly wrapped underneath Brutus and decided to help him up again using the same method. “Where do you wanna go buddy?” Brutus used the power in his front legs with Sweet Peas assistance in the back end to slowly walk up to Cara. Brutus licked her hand and his tail began to wag. Cara smiled sweetly down at her baby boy and glanced up at Sweet Pea who matched her smile. 

“I want to give him one last good week. Here,” Cara sat on the couch and patted a spot next to her. “Mom won’t let Brutus get on the couch but she’s not here right now.” Brutus lifted one front paw on the couch while Sweet Pea did the rest of the lifting. They adjusted Brutus so he could have this back legs sprawled across Sweet Peas lap while Brutus's head was on Cara’s knee. 

“Thank you for staying, you probably have somewhere to be right now-”  
“Nope. Just a cold tent.”  
“Tent?” Cara looks up from petting Brutus’s head in confusion.   
So Sweet Pea goes on to explain the crap that’s happened in the past year or so without really thinking about it. It all came out so naturally. He started with the classic line of “Well, I’m a Southside Serpents so..” and ended with the “in unity there is strength” line he utters to his family quite often. 

“So how about you?” Sweet Pea asks back. 

“Hm, Oh um..” Cara didn’t know exactly where to start, or if her story would be as wild of a ride as Sweet Peas, but she started with the divorce that moved her mom and her out to Riverdale and spoke about how she finished high school just 6 months ago and was now full time at a veterinary clinic doing reception. 

“So animals are your thing?”

“Yeah, and before you ask, yes that includes spiders.”

“Actually, I was going to ask about snakes.” 

Cara lightly blushed and nodded, “Yes, snakes too.” It was Sweet Pea’s turn to smile big. 

Then she went on about Brutus and how she found him posted on her social media timeline and had to help. She had just gotten her driver's license and drove all the way down to greendale just in time to take Brutus home. He was a tough cookie at first, growling at Dr.Liz and chewing up furniture, but Cara trailed him as much as she could to become the goodest boy he could be. 

“Until after my high school graduation, he suddenly started limping. At this point I worked at the clinic already so I got him seen right away.” A very sedated Brutus was taken in for x rays to show tears in both of his knee caps. Cara could have elected for implant surgery, but recovery time was long, and Brutus was already 10 years old. She opted for supplements, stretches and some light rehab so Brutus could still have some fun towards the end of his life. 

“Sounds like you made the right choice.” and Cara smiled, appreciating the vote of confidence. 

Soon, Brutus was snoring in Cara’s lap and Sweet Pea decided it was best he get going. 

“Thank you for the hoodie, um should I come back next week?”

“Um, only if you want to be there, for him.” and for her. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she knew she would need to support. 

“Yeah of course, um 5:30?” and Cara could only nod. Sweet Pea helped carry Brutus back into his bed. 

“Sorry, I never even paid you for today, how much is it? 20?” 

“No just um 5 bucks.” Sweet Pea rubbed the back of his neck.

“That’s ridiculous here.” She handed him a 20 dollar bill. “I don’t even have change so don’t start with me.” 

Sweet Pea smiled and thanked her as he walked out of the big warm house. 

The week went by too quick for him, so he could only imagine how fast it went for Cara and Brutus. Sweet Pea was wearing his new favorite hoodie, courtesy of Cara, and just gave the golden retrievers back to their owners fully tired earning him 20 bucks. He approached the house slowly, not wanting it to be 5:30 already. He noticed the pick up truck parked outside was turned on, probably warming up the engine. 

He knocked on the door, expecting Brutus’s bark to engulf the house, but it never came. 

“Come in!” Cara shouted, and Sweet Pea trudged straight into the living room. Brutus was laying on his bed wrapped in a blanket and a familiar flannel.Brutus’s head perks up at the sight of Sweet Pea. Cara was sitting next to him on the floor with tears slowly streaming down her face. She wiped them clean and smiled up at Sweet Pea. 

“He thinks he’s going for a walk.” And it hits Sweet Pea, hard. He rubs his eyes with his palms to keep the tears from flowing out but he knows they will eventually. He kneels down next to the dogs head and pets it whispering “How’s the best boy doing?” one last time, making Brutus’s nub of a tail start dancing. 

Cara instructed Sweet Pea to lift Brutus while she grabbed his bed and loaded it into the back of her pick up truck. Sweet Pea got the joy of riding in the truck bed with Brutus, feeding him his favorite treats and petting him until Sweet Peas hands felt like little ants were crawling underneath his skin. They arrived at the Vet Clinic Cara works at by 5:45 and Brutus could tell where they were. He tried to lift himself up, but Sweet Pea calmed him back down. Sweet Pea jumped out of the back first to see Cara not getting out of the car. 

“Cara, we need to go in.” Sweet Peas voice was steady and firm. Cara nodded and wiped tears away with her already soaked sleeve and she got out of the car. Sweet Pea carried Brutus into the clinic and Cara followed with Brutus’s bed. The people in the lobby of the clinic looked at them with sorry eyes. Cara looked to the receptionists. 

“Hey guys, Room 3?” without waiting for a response, Cara led the boys into a room farthest away from lobby bystanders. The room was half lit and had blankets set down on the floor. Cara set Brutus’s bed up on top of the blankets and Sweet Pea set him down. The next few things happened in a blur for Sweet Pea. Cara signed a couple of forms, got hugged by a couple of her co workers and then the Veterinarian came in. 

They both stayed in the room, knowing that's what Brutus needed in his last moments. Before leaving, Cara kissed Brutus’s forehead and let him know he was the best boy she could have ever hoped for making Sweet Pea hold back a sob. Sweet Pea wiped his tears away and sniffled as he finally got his flannel back. 

The ride home was silent but peaceful. Sweet Pea had engulfed a sobbing Cara into a hug before getting back into the car, reassuring her she was the best dog mom Brutus could have asked for. Cara drove Sweet Pea back to the southside, not wanting him to walk in the cold.

Before exiting the truck, Sweet Pea turned to Cara and said, “If you need anything, and I mean anything, you know where to find me.” Cara nodded profusely not being able to speak without breaking into another sob. Sweet Pea pulled her into a side hug and kissed her hair. She thanked him one last time and he let himself out.

That night Sweet Pea snuggled up to the flannel that still smelled like Brutus and fell asleep instantly. He woke up with puffy eyes and cheeks, making him look younger. He confided in his friends about the hard week he had, and about the amazing girl he met, and how maybe animals were his thing too. 

Wednesday rolled back around quick, and Sweet Pea was on his way to pick up Prince. He walked up to the house, not even half of a fake smile on his face, and knocked. The owners gave him the toy poodle and 5 bucks and slammed the door in his face. Sweet Pea gumbled some swear words into his (now) favorite hoodie and began to cross the street when he noticed her, a shy smile on her face. Her signature space buns sat on top of her head and she was wearing an oversized crewneck. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Sweet Pea asked. '

“I was um, actually wondering if you would like some company today?” She began to fiddle with the ends of her sleeve. He smiled warmly at Cara and she fell into step with him quickly. They walked the small dogs together, offering to hold the leashes when Sweet Pea would have to pick up after them. They chatted about school and work and they found out they are actually both 18.

“I repeated freshman year, but that’s a story for another time.” 

“So, there’s gonna be another time?” Sweet Pea stopped in his tracks and looked down at Cara’s hopeful eyes. 

“Well I’m going to need a place to warm up after walking all these dogs.” Cara laughed and hugged Sweet Pea’s side quickly warming Sweet Pea up. 

Soon it was time for the golden retrievers and Cara was psyching herself up. “Oo we can go to the park with them! I have a couple of tennis balls-” She didn’t realize it but she had started jumping with excitement, and it made Sweet Pea realize where Brutus got his personality from. He chuckled at her, and agreed they could go to the park with the goldens today. When they were brought back exhausted, Sweet Pea got another cash bonus. 

“Where to next?” Cara asked, and Sweet Pea’s face fell. 

“Um, that’s it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh!” Cara said in realization. ‘Wow um, would you like to come back to mine then for some coffee? I can drive you back home after?” And that's how their routine started.

 

Every Wednesday they would meet up at Prince’s house, apparently Cara switched her shifts around at work to be free every wednesday. They would walk all the dogs together, then go back to Cara’s for some coffee. Dr.Liz didn’t like the idea at first, letting in a Southside Serpent into the house, but she trusted her daughters ( and Brutus’s) judgement. Sweet Pea doesn’t know when they started holding hands on these walks. Maybe around Thanksgiving? No the first snowfall? But Cara’s hands were cold, and he wasn’t going to let her freeze.

Sweet Pea does however know the exact day of their first kiss. It was December 22nd, and it was their first time hanging out not on a wednesday. Dr.Liz left them money for food and they pigged out on some good chicken wings from a place just outside of Riverdale. They were sitting on the Brown leather couch, a lot closer than the first time they sat on that couch together, and Cara had just laughed a little too hard and snorted. 

He remembers smiling fondly and her looking at him with soft eyes and red cheeks. He remembers putting his hand gently on her cheek to hold her steady and leaning in. He remembers the slight hesitation from Cara followed by the softness of her lips. He also remembers her huge one dimpled smile she gave him afterwards.

When they turned 21, they planned to get a trailer together soon, saving up money from Sweet Peas construction job and dog walking and Cara’s receptionist job. Cara visited the greendale shelter again with Sweet Pea in hand, and they found the perfect dog for them: A 9 year old arthritic grumpy Chow Chow mix who needed a little love and care. That summer Sweet Pea used recycled parts, courtesy of Mr.Andrews, to build a small deck and ramp for old Buttercup to spend her last months outside in the sun.   
Brutus’s clay paw sat next to a photo from Sweet Pea and Cara’s first official date on their bedside table. Of course it was at Pop’s and Cara had ordered too many onion rings. Toni, Sweet Peas best friend, was a couple of booths away with her girlfriend Cheryl, and took the a photo right as Cara fed Sweet Pea an onion ring. 

She sent the photo with the caption “Marry her.” 

So, 4 years later, he did.


End file.
